Un pouvoir de longévité
by okami shiroi
Summary: Parce que Naraku a voulu s'emparer de Rin pour l'aborber, Sesshomaru cherche à en connaitre la raison. Naraku semble savoir des choses que même Rin ignore, c'est donc auprès de Bokuseno que Sesshomaru et Rin feront une incroyable découverte.
1. L'attaque de Naraku

**Bonjour à tous, allez, on change un peu de registre et on se tourne vers un Rin/Sesshomaru. J'espère que les fans aimeront cette fic. **

**Chapitre 1 - L'attaque de Naraku**

Il faisait encore beau aujourd'hui et Rin avait décidé d'aller pêcher du poisson pour son déjeuner, Jaken sur ses talons.

- Rin, tu sais que nous devons restés dans la forêt, tu es plus en sécurité.

- Hai, Jaken-sama, répondit la petite fille brune d'un ton faussement convaincu.

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je sais déjà que Sesshomaru-sama va m'en vouloir, alors écoute un peu ce que je dis.

- Je vous écoute Jaken-sama mais Rin a faim.

Le petit démon soupira et continua de suivre Rin. Tout d'un coup, le petit démon s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement.

- Vite Rin ! derrière moi !

Rin n'avait pas besoin de vérifier le danger, lorsque Jaken utilisait ce ton paniqué, c'est qu'ils couraient un grand danger, aussi, elle s'accroupit derrière Jaken qui faisait tout de même un maigre bouclier comme elle aimait le penser. Une tentacule jaillit alors soudainement de l'obscurité en direction de Rin et de Jaken mais ce dernier pointa son bâton à deux têtes pour déclencher un jet de flammes qui carbonisa la tentacule tandis qu'un ricanement s'élevait de l'obscurité avant de laisser apparaître un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, les paupières violettes et les yeux rouges.

- Naraku ! s'exclama le crapaud. Tu es encore là pour enlever Rin et en faire ton otage, j'en suis certain ! Tu ne la toucheras pas, foi de Jaken !

- Comme si tu étais suffisamment fort pour m'arrêter Jaken, se moqua Naraku.

- Suffisamment pour laisser le temps à Sesshomaru-sama d'arriver.

- Cela m'embêterait qu'il arrive, car vois-tu, tu as à moitié raison, cette fois, je ne veux pas la gamine comme otage mais comme une partie de moi-même.

- Quoi ? demanda Jaken choqué.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'obtenir de réponse de Naraku, car une voix qui se voulait en colère retentit à la droite de Naraku.

- Kongosôha !

Une pluie de morceau de diamant fonça sur Naraku qui se forgea une barrière, mais cette technique additionnée à un Tessaïga rouge venait de le traverser et réduisit l'hanyo en morceau mais ce dernier restait impassible, sa tête et les morceaux de son corps flottait dans l'air, il se tourna donc vers l'ennemi qui était à présent là. Un garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux dorés se tenaient là ,debout, Tessaïga, un énorme sabre, en position d'attaque dans ses mains, il était vêtu d'un vêtement rouge, derrière lui, deux femmes brunes et un bonze brun à queue de cheval arrivèrent en courant, suivi eux aussi d'un grand félin au dent de sabre et d'un petit kitsune.

- Inuyasha…

- Naraku ! que fais-tu là ?

- Il essaie de s'en prendre à Rin ! lança Jaken que le groupe n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant.

En entendant la voix du crapaud, Inuyasha tourna la tête et vit la protégée de Sesshomaru venir se réfugier auprès d'eux, ce qui était là bien plus sage que de rester derrière Jaken. Inuyasha avait été tellement concentré sur l'aura et l'odeur de Naraku qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux protégés de son frère ainé en arrivant.

- S'attaquer à Rin ? répéta Kagome.

- Naraku espèce de lâche, tu n'as donc aucune honte pour t'en prendre à une gamine sans défense ? lança rageusement Inuyasha.

- Sans défense ? s'offusqua Jaken, je suis là moi !

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Jaken, poursuivit Sango l'humaine en armure. Vous ne faites pas trop le poids face à Naraku.

- Quoi ?

- C'est certain que j'aurai attrapé la gamine bien rapidement mais je n'avais pas prévu que vous seriez dans les parages, fit Naraku moqueur. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de l'attraper. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sesshomaru a pris cette jeune humaine sous son aile, sans doute sait-il qu'elle est exceptionnelle. Ou s'il ne sait pas c'est qu'elle a bien gardé le secret de la raison pour laquelle ses parents ont été tués.

Le groupe au complet, Rin compris, furent surpris de ce que venait de dire Naraku, et ce dernier su que finalement, elle n'était au courant de rien.

- Est-ce donc vrai ? même la concernée ne sait rien, quelle surprise !

- De quoi parles-tu Naraku ? lança Jaken en pointant le bâton vers lui.

- Si vous réussissez à me mettre en fuite sans que je ne la saisisse, allez donc voir le vieux Bokuseno, il sait toujours tout. Pour ma part j'ai appris cela d'un brigand, celui là même qui a fait partit du groupe qui ont assassiné les parents de cette jeune fille.

- Dans ce cas, j'irai questionner Bokusenô moi-même, lança une voix menaçante derrière Naraku.

- Oh ! Sesshomaru ! Tu as donc pu revenir aussi rapidement ?

- Ton odeur d'hanyo empeste à des kilomètres.

Sur ces mots, l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui se tenaient derrière Naraku, leva son épée et attaqua le vil démon. Ce dernier leva une barrière et l'attaqua s'échoua dessus. Inuysha enchaîna aussitôt avec la même attaque qu'à son arrivée mais ne vint pas à bout de Naraku qui s'échappa, comme à son habitude, dans un nuage de miasme, obligeant tous le monde, sauf Sesshomaru, à se boucher la bouche et le nez. La voix de l'araignée s'éleva une dernière fois dans les airs.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, je reviendrais et m'emparerais de cette gamine.

Puis le nuage de miasme disparu avec Naraku, provoquant des jurons de la part d'Inuyasha. Un homme, plus grand qu'Inuyasha mais à la même couleur de cheveux et des yeux, vêtu d'un long kimono blanc et rouge surmonté d'une armure, s'approcha du groupe et s'agenouilla devant Rin.

- Rin ? dis-moi la vérité, sais-tu de quoi Naraku parlait ?

- Non, je vous le promets Sesshomaru-sama, j'ignore ce dont il parlait.

La voix de la petite fille était suffisamment sincère pour convaincre Sesshomaru qu'elle disait vrai, elle ignorait elle aussi tout de cette histoire. Il se redressa et jeta un regard noir à Jaken qui, il le savait, aurait été incapable de protéger Rin sans la présence de son frère.

- Rin, tu viens avec moi voir Bokusenô, après tout, il s'agit de ta propre vie, je pense qu'il est donc normal que tu saches ce qu'il en est.

- Haï.

- Jaken ! tu gardes Ahun.

- Haï, sesshomaru-sama, répondit le petit démon en s'inclinant et en filant rejoindre le dragon à deux têtes.

Sesshomaru prit alors la direction de l'arbre du savoir, Rin sur ses talons.

- Hé ! attends une minute Sesshomaru !

Le grand démon chien s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner vers son détestable petit frère.

- Tu pourrais au moins nous remercier, même si ce n'était pas volontaire, nous avons sauvé Rin.

- Comme tu viens de le dire si bien, ce n'était pas volontaire, des remerciements ne sont donc pas les bienvenus, répliqua Sesshomaru d'un ton sans appel.

- Teme !

- Sesshomaru ! lança cette fois Kagome. S'il vous plait, tenez-nous au courant de ce que vous apprendrez ?

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il à la fois surpris et las.

- Parce qu'il serait surement préférable que vous nous confiez Rin lorsque vous aurez besoin de vous en éloigner, ce n'est pas avec Jaken qu'elle sera protégée de Naraku s'il veut vraiment s'emparer d'elle.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, la miko, aux vêtements étranges pour leur époque, n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'elle disait. Mais il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer et pour se résoudre à l'écouter. Aussi, se contenta-t-il d'ordonner gentiment à Rin de le suivre. La jeune fille hocha la tête, salua le groupe d'Inuyasha de la main et suivit Sesshomaru. Lorsqu'il fut sur de ne plus être vu. Il se tourna vers Rin, cette dernière, surprise, se retrouva rapidement dans le seul bras de son maitre.

- Nous irons plus vite si nous volons, expliqua-t-il.

Rin hocha la tête et se laissa emporter par son protecteur.


	2. Le secret divin

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre, voilà donc le contexte enfin installé. **

**Lynaka : j'espère que ma fic te plaira ^^ tu réponds par mp moi par chapitre XD **

**Chapitre 2 - Le secret divin**

Sesshomaru fila dans les cieux aussi vite qu'un éclair et se retrouva rapidement devant l'arbre du savoir où il déposa Rin au sol avant de se tourner vers un arbre imposant.

- Bokuseno, montre-toi, j'ai besoin de ton savoir, ordonna Sesshomaru.

- Ah Sesshomaru, fit une voix fatiguée. Tu es venu rapidement mais le vent a été plus rapide et je sais ce que tu viens me quémander.

Rin sursauta au son de la voix venue de nulle part et se cacha aussitôt derrière Sesshomaru lorsqu'elle vit un visage s'ouvrir dans le tronc de l'immense arbre. Le visage était à l'image de l'arbre, vieux et ridé.

- Rin, tu n'as rien à craindre, la rassura Sesshomaru.

- Aye, Sesshomaru-sama.

A la suite de quoi, la petite fille se mit à côté de Sesshomaru et le regarda mais ce dernier, observait toujours le visage incrusté dans l'arbre.

- Si tu sais pourquoi je suis ici Bokuseno, alors tu ne me feras pas perdre le temps de t'expliquer ma venue, fit Sesshomaru avec un ton sans appel.

- Tu viens au sujet de cette petite humaine, n'est-ce pas ? tu te demandes pourquoi cet hanyo a voulu l'absorber, je ne me trompe pas Sesshomaru ?

- …

- Et bien dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer. A cause de tous les yokais qui ont envahis les terres de Sengoku, les divinités, que les humains vénèrent, se montrent que très peu et quand ils le font c'est pour accomplir des miracles et sortir les humains de leurs misères en rendant les récoltes possibles, en faisant revivre les cours d'eau que les yokais ou les sécheresses ont fait disparaitre. Cependant, les divinités ont perdus foi, petit à petit, en les hommes qui devenaient de plus en plus égoïstes et certains devenaient pires que les yokaïs. Un jour, une jeune femme, enceinte de huit mois, se rendit à la rivière afin de puiser l'eau indispensable au nettoyage de ses vêtements, mais elle fut interrompue dans son acte par des appels à l'aide et elle vint à sauver un jeune homme de la noyade, il se trouve que ce jeune enfant était le fils du dieu Susanoo, il a donc fait un don à cette femme enceinte, qui avaient pris de gros risques pour lui sauver la vie, il plaça les mains sur le ventre rond de la femme et lui annonça qu'à l'avenir, les enfants qu'elle mettrait au monde auraient un pouvoir de longévité, deviendrait des enfants qui vivront éternellement. Et cette femme n'était autre que la mère de cette petite fille et qui était enceinte de son premier enfant.

- Son frère avait un pouvoir d'immortalité ? mais qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec Rin ? fit Sesshomaru d'un ton impatient.

- Je viens de te le dire, il a donné ce don aux enfants à naitre, c'est-à-dire que Rin aussi a reçu ce pouvoir et si elle avait eu un autre frère ou une autre sœur, il aurait eu le même don.

- Mais pourquoi ces brigands ont aussi tués son frère ? et pourquoi Naraku veut l'absorber ? continua Sesshomaru sur le même ton.

- Pour ce qui est des brigands, je pense qu'ils n'ont appris l'histoire que par du bouche à oreilles, en réalité, les parents de Rin ne se sont pas amusés à vanter les mérites de ce « pouvoir », sans doute en ont-ils parlé une fois tout les deux, pensant ne pas être entendu mais cela s'est su, cependant je pense que ces ces bandits ont pensé que Rin était la seule à avoir ce pouvoir, de plus, elle a fui il me semble, peut-être pensaient-ils la tuer aussi ? peut-être, qu'en réalité c'était leur seul but ou pensaient-ils peut-être qu'en les tuant, ils obtiendraient ce pouvoir par une sorte de transfert ? les brigands sont des êtres cruels, vils et très peu futés généralement. En ce qui concerne Naraku, c'est un hanyo, le pouvoir de longévité ne lui servirait à rien non, ce qu'il veut c'est la partie divine de ce don, car il s'agit d'un pouvoir divin, et en obtenant ce dernier, Naraku veut surement pouvoir se protéger des flèches sacrées de la jeune miko qui accompagne Inuyasha.

- Le fait que Rin a déjà connu la mort deux fois n'affecte en rien ce pouvoir ? continua Sesshomaru.

- Bien sur que non, ce pouvoir est ancré dans son âme, dans son sang, il l'imprègne dans tout le corps. Cependant, Rin reste une humaine, si elle meurt de nouveau, elle ne pourra pas revivre une troisième fois, les faiblesses qu'elle a sont les mêmes que si elles étaient nées sans ce don.

- Je vois.

- J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions Sesshomaru, fit l'arbre d'un ton las.

- Attendez ! fit soudainement Rin.

- Oui ? demanda doucement Bokuseno.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire, que Rin pourra rester aux côtés de Sesshomaru-sama pour toujours et le voir monter l'empire que Jaken-sama a mentionné ?

- Pourquoi cette question Rin ? questionna Sesshomaru surpris.

- Heu… Rin a… hésita Rin rougissante.

- Si rien ni personne ne cause ta mort, tu pourras oui. Je pense, Sesshomaru, qu'elle fait référence à une discussion qu'elle a eu avec Jaken un soir où tu n'étais pas là, c'est bien cela ?

- Ou… Oui. Répondit timidement la brune.

Rin sourit intérieurement, elle allait pouvoir enfin faire taire Jaken-sama sur le fait qu'il serait toujours aux côtés de Sesshomaru et que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

- Tu as mentionné aussi le fait qu'elle a les mêmes faiblesses que les humains, cela veut dire qu'elle vieillira tout de même malgré sa longévité ?

- Non, pour ce critère-ci, elle cessera de vieillir à l'âge de vingt ans pendant une longue période, en fait, cela fera la même chose que pour un Yokai, les années ne sembleront plus filer au niveau physique. Seul l'âge changera.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Rin, nous partons.

- Aye ! Au revoir.

Elle fit signe à Bokuseno et rattrapa rapidement Sesshomaru qui avait déjà tourné le dos à l'arbre et avancait dans la forêt, ses cheveux flottants gracieusement dans son dos tandis que le visage du vieux sage s'effaçait dans le tronc. Sesshomaru allait devoir surveiller d'avantage Rin et s'assurer qu'elle ait la meilleure protection, cela l'énervait un peu, mais il allait devoir partir moins souvent à la recherche de Naraku car il était hors de question qu'il laisse Rin sous la protection de son frère. Certes il savait qu'Inuyasha serait capable de la protéger, bien mieux que Jaken, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir demander cela à son frère. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, en attendant, il fallait rejoindre Jaken et prévenir également la miko que Naraku cherchait un moyen de ne plus être vulnérable face à ses pouvoirs. Rin, de son côté, pendant que son maitre expliquait cela à la miko, partit voir Jaken et lui déclara qu'elle aussi pourrait faire partit de l'empire de Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken ne voulu pas la croire et se renseigna auprès de Sesshomaru qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons, prêt à reprendre la route. Alors que Jaken restait figer de stupeur, Rin attrapa les rênes d'Ahun et suivit son maitre, remit de la nouvelle, Jaken se mit à courir derrière eux en leur demandant de l'attendre.


End file.
